


Rictusempra

by DratTheRat



Series: Multi-Fandom Drabbles [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, Implied Past Torture/Trauma, Multi, Wordcount: 100, implied threesome F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DratTheRat/pseuds/DratTheRat
Summary: Drabble: actions and consequences (good ones)





	Rictusempra

Harry thinks it started with Scorpius. He’s wrong. It might have started with Albus, without whom they might never have known Scorpius, or poor Astoria, without whom there would be no Scorpius at all. It might have started with Harry himself, or Voldemort, but, to Ginny, it started with Draco, racing ahead of the Carrows in the Hogwarts hallway twenty years before.

“Crucio!” he had shouted, and Ginny had collapsed, but not in pain. Impressive.

Then, his eyes and almost silent lips begged, “Scream!”

Now, with Harry watching on her other side, he whispers, just as softly, “Are you ticklish?”


End file.
